


The Best Fit

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wonders if this life is the best fit for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme: free for all  
> Prompt: Arrow, any/any, small comforts

There are times when Felicity wonders how this - spending her nights helping a vigilante save the city - became her life, times she wonders if she's cut out for it. It's different for Oliver and John, she thinks, because they chose this type of life, John with his military training, Oliver forged in fire by five years on the island. 

She fell into this by accident and honestly, there are times when she thinks her life would be so much easier if she hadn't. 

But there are things, small comforts, that make it easier. 

The easy rapport that has sprung up between the three of them. 

The way that she catches John looking at her sometimes, when he thinks there's no-one looking or, occasionally, when he knows that someone is and he just doesn't give a damn. 

The way that he'll touch her shoulder or the small of her back, a reminder that he's there for her. 

His takeout runs when her blood sugar is in danger of dropping dangerously low, how he lets her choose so that he can be sure she'll eat something. 

His insistence on driving her home when she's dangerously tired, unable to focus after hours of staring at screens. 

The warmth of his body as she pulls her close to him and she falls asleep with her head on his chest, or with his chest pressed snugly against her back. 

There are times when she's not sure this life is the best fit for her. 

But in the moments when those small comforts make themselves known, she knows that John Diggle is. 


End file.
